helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Yaguchi Mari
Mari Yaguchi (矢口 真里, Yaguchi Mari), born January 20, 1983 in Kanagawa, Japan) is a member of the Hello! Project and former member and leader of Morning Musume and a member of the second generation, along with Yasuda Kei and Ichii Sayaka. She was famous for her "Sexy Beam!" line from "Koi no Dance Site", as well as for being the smallest member of Morning Musume at only 145 cm (4 ft. 9 in.) and 39 kg (86 lbs.). She quickly became a fan favourite thanks to her exuberant and irreverent personality. She was a member of Tanpopo, one of the first sub groups, and also founded Minimoni. She was also was leader of Morning Musume Sakuragumi when Natsumi Abe graduated and ZYX, and was in Romans. Biography Early on in the group Yaguchi was often perceived as being "the short one" as she did not stand out a lot, but by the time 4th generation joined she had become one of the most active members of the group. Her most famous phrase is "Sexy Beam!" one of her solo lines from Morning Musume's "Koi no Dance Site" single, and she was asked jokingly in Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari, "When will your real sexy beam come out?". The "Sexy beam!" line has made its way around fans and fellow musicians alike. Yaguchi became Morning Musume's sub-leader in May 2003, after the graduation of Yasuda Kei. After the graduation of Iida Kaori in January 2005, Yaguchi became leader and Yoshizawa Hitomi would support her as sub-leader. However in April 2005, it was reported by tabloid magazine FRIDAY that Yaguchi was in a relationship with actor Oguri Shun. She said she had "betrayed her position as an idol" and that she "wanted to move on with her career as an adult." As such, Yaguchi resigned from Morning Musume without a graduation ceremony. Yaguchi and Oguri have reportedly broken up since April 2006. When she graduated from Morning Musume she was the last person to join before the year 2000 (Kaori Iida had left nearly 2 months before), and she currently has the fifth longest tenure of any member, with only Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Hitomi Yoshizawa and Kaori Iida being in the group longer. Her first post-Morning Musume recording, "Nigiyaka na Fuyu", done as a collaboration with Berryz Koubou, appears as the coupling track on Berryz Koubou's November 2005 single "Gag 100 Kaibun Aishitekudasai". Although she continues to appear on television and at live events on behalf of Hello! Project. She also co-hosts two weekly TV shows of her own (Yaguchi Hitori and Kanrui! Jikuu Times), has starred in two dramas, and frequently guest stars on other variety shows. This new focus on television prompted Yaguchi, during an interview with actor Hugh Jackman, to jokingly describe herself as a "variety idol". Although she later regretted the joke — because she has tried to distance herself from her idol image — the nickname has stuck amongst her fans. At the start of 2007, she has started to sing during Hello! Project concerts again. On 2007 Summer, Yaguchi was casted to host a new Gyao TV show, "Midtown TV", becoming her third tv-show on air. "Midtown TV" airs all weekdays and Yaguchi hosts it on Thursdays. Also, Mari and seven H!P Eggs are scheduled to appear live and with audience on "Ciao TV", a Kids Station show, on 09/02, 19h~19.30h, on what appears to be yet a new TV show for her, which makes four Yaguchi Mari TV shows being aired simultaneously. Yaguchi was the drama queen in a Japanese drama series called Sento no musume (銭湯の娘!?, daughter of public bathhouse), Yaguchi was one of the main stars in a Japanese day time drama series called Gyarusa (ギャルサ, Gal Circle), along with her show Yaguchi Hitori, and MCing Hello! Project concerts. From May 25, 2007 and up to June 6, 2007, Yaguchi performed in "Damn Yankees", a popular 1955 Broadway musical at the Tokyo Aoyama Theater. In summer of 2007, Yaguchi was casted to host a new Gyao TV show, "Midtown TV", becoming her third T.V.-show on air. "Midtown TV" airs all weekdays and Yaguchi hosts it on Thursdays. Also, Mari and seven H!P Eggs are scheduled to appear live and with audience on "Ciao TV", a Kids Station show, on 09/02, 19h~19.30h, on what appears to be yet another TV show. With that commencing, Yaguchi will be in four TV shows being aired simultaneously. Yaguchi Mari participated in the Minna no Fitness event on April 27. Minna no Fitness is a free internet workout. When asked about the comebacks of former Hello!Project members Goto Maki and Kago Ai, she replied that she hasn’t been in contact with them and doesn’t know any of the details. It was announced on October 19, 2008, on the official Hello!Project website, that Yaguchi will graduate from the Elder Club & Hello!Project all together on March 31st, 2009. Yaguchi Mari's debut solo single is a collaboration with the TV show Quiz Hexagon, which has brought us the popular groups Pabo and Shuchishin. This will be the first solo release from Mari. The single is also a collaboration with Airband, and includes a randomly chosen photo card of either Mari or Airband. Yaguchi performed her new single live for the first time on Quiz Hexagon last night. It was an emotional performance for Mari who had not sung on live television in over four years. Profile * Name: 矢口真里 （やぐち まり） * Name (romanji): Yaguchi Mari * Nickname: Marippe (まりっぺ), Yagu-chan, Yaguttsuan (やぐっつぁん), Yaguchorina and Oya-bin * Birth date: 1983-01-20 * Birthplace: Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan * Blood Type: A * Profession: Actress, singer, and TV personality * Height: 145cm (4ft 9in.) * Feet size: 22cm * Weight: 39kg (86lbs) * Star sign: Capricorn * Talent Agency: Up-Front Works * Hobbies: Playing video games, cooking (just a little), collecting platform shoes * Specialty: Making her mouth into the shape of a heart and fitting inside a boston bag * Impersonations: Ayumi Hamasaki, Chihiro Onitsuka and Michael Jackson * Favorite food: Yakiniku, Bibimbap, cheese, rice, ice * Favorite colour: White (as of 9th August 2007) * Disliked colour: Purple * Disliked food: Milk, liver, avocado, green peas * Favorite sport: Table tennis, Badminton * Favorite words: Happy, pure, "Full power!" * Favorite season: Winter * Favorite song: "When You Wish Upon a Star" - Pinocchio * Favorite Morning Musume song: I WISH * Favorite flower: Sunflowers * Hello! Project Groups: ** Morning Musume(1998-2005) ** ZYX (2003) ** ROMANS (2003) * Subgroups: ** Tanpopo (1998-2002) ** Minimoni (2000-2003) ** Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003-2004) ** Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) * Shuffle Groups: ** Aoiro 7 (2000) ** 7nin Matsuri (2001) ** Sexy 8 (2002) ** 11WATER (2003) ** H.P. All Stars (2004) Discography Singles Records * All Night Nippon's youngest and shortest radio personality. * Yaguchi Mari's allnightnippon SUPER!'s achieved 100% middle-school male students listener rating * Love Hello! Yaguchi Mari DVD was the best-selling Idol DVD in Japan Filmography * Movies: * 1998 モーニング刑事 (Morning Cop) * 2000 ピンチランナー (Pinch Runner) * 2002 ナマタマゴ (Nama Tamago) * 2003 子犬ダンの物語 (Koinu Dan no Monogatari) * 2006 ONE PIECE エピソードオブアラバスタ 砂漠の王女と海賊たち (One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates) (voice acting) * TV Doramas: * 2003 こちら本池上署 (Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho) (One episode guest appearance only) * 2006 銭湯の娘!? (Sentou no Musume!?) * 2006 ギャルサー (Gal Circle) * TV Shows: * 2004 やぐちひとり© (Yaguchi Hitori Maru C)Official website * 2006 感涙！時空タイムス (Kanrui! Jikuu Times)Official website (discontinued) * 2007 MIDTOWN TV Official website * 2007 Chao.TV Official website Photobooks * 2002.02.07 ヤグチ (Yaguchi) * 2003.06.?? ラブハロ！矢口真里 (Love Hello! Mari Yaguchi) * 2003.09.?? ポケットモーニング娘。〈Vol.2〉 (Pocket Morning Musume. (Volume 2)) (With Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki, Iida Kaori) * 2004.06.12 OFF Essay Books * 2003.10.10 おいら―MARI YAGUCHI FIRST ESSAY (Oira - MARI YAGUCHI FIRST ESSAY) * 2007.06.25 ちっちゃい矢口真里のでっかいあなたに会いに行くのだ!! (Chicchai Yaguchi no Dekkai Anata ni Ai ni Iku no da!!) External Links * Official Hello! Project profile * Official Blog * Blog Translations Category:Morning Musume Category:ZYX Category:ROMANS Category:Tanpopo Category:Minimoni Category:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:Aoiro 7 Category:7nin Matsuri Category:Sexy 8 Category:11WATER Category:H.P. All Stars Category:1983 births Category:1998 additions Category:2009 departures Category:Members from Kanagawa